Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and devices for treating impaired renal function across a variety of disease states and, in particular, to catheter devices, assemblies, and methods for collection of urine and/or inducement of negative pressure in the ureters and/or kidneys.
Background
The renal or urinary system includes a pair of kidneys, each kidney being connected by a ureter to the bladder, and a urethra for draining urine produced by the kidneys from the bladder. The kidneys perform several vital functions for the human body including, for example, filtering the blood to eliminate waste in the form of urine. The kidneys also regulate electrolytes (e.g., sodium, potassium and calcium) and metabolites, blood volume, blood pressure, blood pH, fluid volume, production of red blood cells, and bone metabolism. Adequate understanding of the anatomy and physiology of the kidneys is useful for understanding the impact that altered hemodynamics other fluid overload conditions have on their function.
In normal anatomy, the two kidneys are located retroperitoneally in the abdominal cavity. The kidneys are bean-shaped encapsulated organs. Urine is formed by nephrons, the functional unit of the kidney, and then flows through a system of converging tubules called collecting ducts. The collecting ducts join together to form minor calyces, then major calyces, which ultimately join near the concave portion of the kidney (renal pelvis). A major function of the renal pelvis is to direct urine flow to the ureter. Urine flows from the renal pelvis into the ureter, a tube-like structure that carries the urine from the kidneys into the bladder. The outer layer of the kidney is called the cortex, and is a rigid fibrous encapsulation. The interior of the kidney is called the medulla. The medulla structures are arranged in pyramids.
Each kidney is made up of approximately one million nephrons. Each nephron includes the glomerulus, Bowman's capsule, and tubules. The tubules include the proximal convoluted tubule, the loop of Henle, the distal convoluted tubule, and the collecting duct. The nephrons contained in the cortex layer of the kidney are distinct from the anatomy of those contained in the medulla. The principal difference is the length of the loop of Henle. Medullary nephrons contain a longer loop of Henle, which, under normal circumstances, allows greater regulation of water and sodium reabsorption than in the cortex nephrons.
The glomerulus is the beginning of the nephron, and is responsible for the initial filtration of blood. Afferent arterioles pass blood into the glomerular capillaries, where hydrostatic pressure pushes water and solutes into Bowman's capsule. Net filtration pressure is expressed as the hydrostatic pressure in the afferent arteriole minus the hydrostatic pressure in Bowman's space minus the osmotic pressure in the efferent arteriole.Net Filtration Pressure=Hydrostatic Pressure(Afferent Arteriole)−Hydrostatic Pressure(Bowman's Space)−Osmotic Pressure(Efferent Arteriole)  (Equation 1)
The magnitude of this net filtration pressure defined by Equation 1 determines how much ultra-filtrate is formed in Bowman's space and delivered to the tubules. The remaining blood exits the glomerulus via the efferent arteriole. Normal glomerular filtration, or delivery of ultra-filtrate into the tubules, is about 90 ml/min/1.73 m2.
The glomerulus has a three-layer filtration structure, which includes the vascular endothelium, a glomerular basement membrane, and podocytes. Normally, large proteins such as albumin and red blood cells, are not filtered into Bowman's space. However, elevated glomerular pressures and mesangial expansion create surface area changes on the basement membrane and larger fenestrations between the podocytes allowing larger proteins to pass into Bowman's space.
Ultra-filtrate collected in Bowman's space is delivered first to the proximal convoluted tubule. Re-absorption and secretion of water and solutes in the tubules is performed by a mix of active transport channels and passive pressure gradients. The proximal convoluted tubules normally reabsorb a majority of the sodium chloride and water, and nearly all glucose and amino acids that were filtered by the glomerulus. The loop of Henle has two components that are designed to concentrate wastes in the urine. The descending limb is highly water permeable and reabsorbs most of the remaining water. The ascending limb reabsorbs 25% of the remaining sodium chloride, creating a concentrated urine, for example, in terms of urea and creatinine. The distal convoluted tubule normally reabsorbs a small proportion of sodium chloride, and the osmotic gradient creates conditions for the water to follow.
Under normal conditions, there is a net filtration of approximately 14 mmHg. The impact of venous congestion can be a significant decrease in net filtration, down to approximately 4 mmHg. See Jessup M., The cardiorenal syndrome: Do we need a change of strategy or a change of tactics?, JACC 53(7):597-600, 2009 (hereinafter “Jessup”). The second filtration stage occurs at the proximal tubules. Most of the secretion and absorption from urine occurs in tubules in the medullary nephrons. Active transport of sodium from the tubule into the interstitial space initiates this process. However, the hydrostatic forces dominate the net exchange of solutes and water. Under normal circumstances, it is believed that 75% of the sodium is reabsorbed back into lymphatic or venous circulation. However, because the kidney is encapsulated, it is sensitive to changes in hydrostatic pressures from both venous and lymphatic congestion. During venous congestion the retention of sodium and water can exceed 85%, further perpetuating the renal congestion. See Verbrugge et al., The kidney in congestive heart failure: Are natriuresis, sodium, and diruetucs really the good, the bad and the ugly? European Journal of Heart Failure 2014:16, 133-42 (hereinafter “Verbrugge”).
Venous congestion can lead to a prerenal form of acute kidney injury (AKI). Prerenal AKI is due to a loss of perfusion (or loss of blood flow) through the kidney. Many clinicians focus on the lack of flow into the kidney due to shock. However, there is also evidence that a lack of blood flow out of the organ due to venous congestion can be a clinically important sustaining injury. See Damman K, Importance of venous congestion for worsening renal function in advanced decompensated heart failure, JACC 17:589-96, 2009 (hereinafter “Damman”).
Prerenal AKI occurs across a wide variety of diagnoses requiring critical care admissions. The most prominent admissions are for sepsis and Acute Decompensated Heart Failure (ADHF). Additional admissions include cardiovascular surgery, general surgery, cirrhosis, trauma, burns, and pancreatitis. While there is wide clinical variability in the presentation of these disease states, a common denominator is an elevated central venous pressure. In the case of ADHF, the elevated central venous pressure caused by heart failure leads to pulmonary edema, and, subsequently, dyspnea in turn precipitating the admission. In the case of sepsis, the elevated central venous pressure is largely a result of aggressive fluid resuscitation. Whether the primary insult was low perfusion due to hypovolemia or sodium and fluid retention, the sustaining injury is the venous congestion resulting in inadequate perfusion.
Hypertension is another widely recognized state that creates perturbations within the active and passive transport systems of the kidney(s). Hypertension directly impacts afferent arteriole pressure and results in a proportional increase in net filtration pressure within the glomerulus. The increased filtration fraction also elevates the peritubular capillary pressure, which stimulates sodium and water re-absorption. See Verbrugge.
Because the kidney is an encapsulated organ, it is sensitive to pressure changes in the medullary pyramids. The elevated renal venous pressure creates congestion that leads to a rise in the interstitial pressures. The elevated interstitial pressures exert forces upon both the glomerulus and tubules. See Verburgge. In the glomerulus, the elevated interstitial pressures directly oppose filtration. The increased pressures increase the interstitial fluid, thereby increasing the hydrostatic pressures in the interstitial fluid and peritubular capillaries in the medulla of the kidney. In both instances, hypoxia can ensue leading to cellular injury and further loss of perfusion. The net result is a further exacerbation of the sodium and water re-absorption creating a negative feedback. See Verbrugge, 133-42. Fluid overload, particularly in the abdominal cavity is associated with many diseases and conditions, including elevated intra-abdominal pressure, abdominal compartment syndrome, and acute renal failure. Fluid overload can be addressed through renal replacement therapy. See Peters, C. D., Short and Long-Term Effects of the Angiotensin II Receptor Blocker Irbesartanon Intradialytic Central Hemodynamics: A Randomized Double-Blind Placebo-Controlled One-Year Intervention Trial (the SAFIR Study), PLoS ONE (2015) 10(6): e0126882. doi:10.1371/journal.pone.0126882 (hereinafter “Peters”). However, such a clinical strategy provides no improvement in renal function for patients with the cardiorenal syndrome. See Bart B, Ultrafiltration in decompensated heart failure with cardiorenal syndrome, NEJM 2012; 367:2296-2304 (hereinafter “Bart”).
In view of such problematic effects of fluid retention, devices and methods for improving removal of urine from the urinary tract and, specifically for increasing quantity and quality of urine output from the kidneys, are needed.